Gruviaweek
by Florecita1008JG
Summary: "La respuesta que ella esperaba, definitivamente no era esa. - ¿Gray-sama, de qué está hablando?" Séptimo día: Answer. Serie de drabbles/One-shot durante siete días seguidos - ya no tan seguidos xD -.
1. Memory

**¡Hola! Aquí llego yo participando por primera vez de la Gruviaweek, siete días dedicados a esta hermosa pareja y mi OTP. Este es el primer día, es un tema normal pero a mi me salio medio raro xD, me pregunto cuántos de ustedes conocerán de que hablo. Sin más cháchara los dejo disfrutar de la lectura.**

 **Psdt: Si, estoy publicando recién ahora, como a las diez de la noche.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Summary: Pese a todos los años que pasaron, sin siquiera ser conocidos, ella siempre lo recordó.**

•

•

1\. _Memoria_

•

•

Los ruidos que hacían las manijas del reloj al moverse era el único sonido que escuchaba una joven de hebras azules, la cual, parecía estar más concentrada en mirar la ventana que en la clase de su maestro de matemática.

\- Señorita Lockser ¿podría pasar a resolver el ejercicio? - la pregunta de su maestro la devolvió a la realidad, dio un vistazo rápido a la pizarra.

\- La respuesta es 3(π) - respondió regresando su mirada a la ventana - Excelente como siempre señorita Lockser, pero agradecería que pasará al frente y nos muestre la resolución - se puso de pie respetuosamente y camino hacia el frente con paso lento, en menos de treinta segundos el ejercicio estaba resuelto.

\- Buen trabajo. Ahora, para mañana deben... - el timbre de la salida interrumpió al maestro para fortuna de los estudiantes, quienes salieron presurosos del aula a excepción de dos chicas que se acercaron a la peliazul.

\- Lo haces parecer tan fácil, Juv. Ya quisiera tener la mente que tienes - la rubia hizo un puchero a su amiga - Si te esfuerzas en estudiar será fácil - contestó la pelirroja acomodando sus lentes - los cuales, eran falsos -.

\- Lucy-san sabe porque le resulta fácil a Juvia, pero si quiere, Juvia puede enseñarle - los ojos de la rubia brillaron y abrazó a su amiga - ¡Gracias, Juv! ¡Eres la mejor! - la ojiazul correspondió al abrazo.

\- ¿Nos vamos? - cuestionó la pelirroja con una sonrisa, sus amigas asintieron. Las tres salieron camino a la salida.

\- ¿Escucharon la nueva noticia? - preguntó la joven de ojos chocolate - ¿Cuál noticia? No estoy enterada de nada - respondió la presidenta estudiantil confundida - ¡El lunes llega un chico nuevo! - exclamó emocionada.

\- ¿Es alguien importante? - por primera vez se unía a la conversación la peliazul - No, pero... - ¿Entonces cuál es la emoción? - sus amigas la observaban con preocupación, Juvia solía ser muy fría e indiferente cuando se trata de socializar.

\- Es tu oportunidad de hacer un nuevo amigo, ¿y quién sabe? - ella arqueó las cejas ante la mirada de la rubia - Tal vez te consigas un novio - lejos de avergonzarse, le dedicó la misma mirada - El día que Juvia consiga un novio sera el día en que Lucy-san confiese su amor por Natsu-san - el color carmesí inundó las mejillas de la Heartfilia.

\- ¡No lo digas así como así! - reclamó, sus acompañantes rieron.

\- También será el día en Erza-san y Jellal-san se vuelvan pareja - el rostro de la mencionada hizo competencia con su cabello - ¡¿Q-Qué es-estas di-diciendo?! - sus tartamudeos causaron una sonrisa en la peliazul.

\- Dos pueden jugar a eso - la hija de Layla quería venganza - ¿Qué tal te va con Bora? ¿Ya están saliendo? - movió sus cejas de manera insinuante, la pelirroja puso su atención en ellas.

\- Juvia y Bora-kun ni siquiera son amigos - su gélida mirada junto con la voz fría con la que hablo las dejo aturdidas - Juvia se va por aquí, hasta el lunes - se despidió con la mano y giro en una esquina, sus amigas la siguieron con la mirada.

\- Esta actuando extraño ¿no? - preguntó Lucy posando su vista en Erza - Siempre es en estos días ¿por que será? - su amiga negó con la cabeza, no conocía la respuesta, por tan mejores amigas que fueran, ella seguía teniendo sus secretos.

...

..

.

\- Juvia llegó - abrió la puerta de la sala y subió a su habitación, su primo la observó.

\- ¿Estas de mal humor, mujer? - odiaba cuando su primo la leía a la perfección - No, Juvia esta bien, solo esta cansada - y cerró la puerta de su cuarto en las narices de su primo.

\- Ya, mujer. Te dejaré tranquila, no es para que hagas mierda mi rostro - y se retiró frotando su nariz, bufando molesto.

Ella soltó un sonoro suspiro y se sentó en su cama, se quitó los zapatos junto con su chaleco, iba a proceder a quitarse la blusa pero un objeto en su armario llamó su atención, sonrió al ver que era _eso._ Se levantó y camino hacia el armario, cogió entre sus manos aquel objeto y lo abrazó, la sensación de sentirlo contra su cuerpo era reconfortante, era un lindo recuerdo que atesoraría por siempre.

 _"Juvia jamás olvidará ese día, ni este detalle y mucho menos a él"_ pensó, no conocía su nombre pero aquel chico la cautivo, ojalá pudiera verlo otra vez.

 _Llegan grandes recompensas a los que poco esperan._

El fin de semana no fue realmente divertido, hizo lo que siempre hacía, sus tareas y relajarse escuchando música o leyendo libros, lo típico. Caminaba hacia la escuela, le gustaba el canto de los pájaros por la mañana, un sinfonía que no se cansaría de escuchar, la brisa que mecía sus cabellos y el cielo de un azul claro combinado con el silencio del lugar que no era muy transitado por personas, era el paraíso para ella. Llegó a la entrada de su escuela encontrándose con sus amigas.

\- Buenos días, Juv - saludó la rubia junto con la pelirroja, ella devolvió el saludo.

\- ¿No creen que hoy hace buen clima? - empezó una conversación la joven de ojos chocolate, efectivamente, el cielo se encontraba despejado y el sol brillaba de forma intensa. Ella iba a agregar algo cuando varias voces de mujeres la interrumpieron, vieron un grupo de chicas quienes parecían emocionadas por lo que sea que estuvieran viendo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? - ¿Recuerdas qué dije que hoy llegaba un chico nuevo? - la peliazul asintió, era tonto preguntarle eso - Pues, resulta que se volvió muy popular apenas con su llegada - su vista se posó en el grupo de chicas, debía ser un tipo de súper modelo para que actuaran así. Vio que se abrían para dar paso a una persona.

\- Tsk. Qué molestas que son - murmuró el joven bastante fastidiado, aquellas palabras llegaron a la joven que se mantenía mirándolo. Por un segundo ensanchó sus ojos de sorpresa para luego volver a su postura normal. El pelinegro se sintió observado y buscó con la mirada al causante, en ese instante, orbes grises y azules se encontraron. Se observaron fijamente por varios segundos hasta que él apartó la mirada y se dirigió a su aula.

\- Juv ¿qué fue eso? - las miradas inquisitivas de sus amigas estaban puestas en ella - No ha sido nada, solo recordé a alguien. Vamos - comenzó a caminar siendo seguida por sus compañeras, las cuales tenían mil preguntas en la cabeza.

Para su fortuna y decepción de las otras chicas, el joven de ojos grises no estaba en su clase, eso animo aún más su día, se permitió sonreír ligeramente. Aquellos días serían interesantes, sobretodo porque ahora tendría algo en que mantener a su mente ocupada. Pasaron tres días desde la llegada del chico nuevo, agradecía no habérselo encontrado, todavía no era el momento.

En el cuarto día decidió que eso debía de cambiar, hoy estaba de un excelente humor, guardo en su mochila con cuidado aquel preciado objeto y salió rumbo a la escuela. Su día era bastante normal, sus amigas hacían comentarios sobre su estado de ánimo y cuál era la causa, ella se limitó a responder en que solo se sentía bien y ya.

La hora de la salida fue un momento decisivo, se disculpó con sus amigas diciendo que hoy no las acompañaría y las dejo con las palabras en la boca. Corría hacia el parque, al llegar ahí se ubicó bajo un gran árbol que le daba sombra, se sentó ahí y cerró los ojos, sabía que vendría porque era la ruta a su hogar. No se movió cuando escuchó pasos acercarse, se quedó quieta en su lugar sintiendo su mirada.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - cuestionó el pelinegro, con ambas manos en los bolsillos. Esa chica lo ha estado observando mucho.

\- Es un buen lugar para relajarse - contestó ella abriendo los ojos para mirarlo, le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos hasta que él la desvío.

\- ¿Quién eres y qué quieres? - ¿Tú no recuerdas nada, verdad? Es normal, han pasado diez años - respondió ella levantándose dejando confundido al pelinegro por sus palabras - Tengo que entregarte una cosa - la vio rebuscar en su mochila hasta que dio con el objeto.

\- Toma, muchas gracias - él recibió sorprendido una pequeña casaca, bien podría ser la de un niño de seis años.

\- No sé si te diste cuenta pero es muy pequeño para mí - opinó examinando la prenda - Es cierto que es chico para ti, pero no para el pequeño tú de antes - el quedó aún más confundido ¿de qué hablaba esta chica? ¿Acaso en verdad la conocía?

\- Es difícil olvidar el gesto de un niño al entregarle su casaca a una niña en medio de la lluvia bajo este mismo árbol para que se resguarde - su rostro no tardó en mostrar sorpresa, de golpe un montón de imágenes azotaron su cabeza pero lo que le hizo recordar fue la sonrisa que le dedicaba ahora.

 _"Gotas caían en medio de calle empapando a la gente que pasaba por ahí buscando refugio, los niños junto con sus padres habían abandonado el parque hace mucho excepto una pequeña niña de cabello azul corto y ojos del mismo color, llevaba un vestido junto con un chaleco mojado por la lluvia, se escondió bajo un árbol en busca de un techo seguro pero el agua seguía cayendo sobre ella. Se abrazo a si misma tratando de entrar en calor, no debían tardar en venir a buscarla._

 _Los minutos pasaban y sólo estaba ella en el desolado parque, en sus ojos habían pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, al final rompió en llanto y escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Nadie vendría a buscarla. Otro niño que iba por ahí corriendo escuchó sollozos y se acercó al lugar de donde provenían, bajo un árbol vio a una niña, supo que estaba llorando por lo sonidos que hacía, camino hacia ella dudoso y se animó a hablarle._

 _\- ¿Por qué lloras? - al instante ella alzó la cabeza confundida por la presencia de otra persona, las gotas de lluvia se mezclaban junto con sus lágrimas - ¿Por qué lloras? - preguntó de nuevo, ella agachó la cabeza._

 _\- Estoy sola... y tengo mucho frío - habló con un nudo en la garganta, se abrazó más fuerte cuando sintió una ventisca de aire recorrer su cuerpo, el niño la observaba. Se acercó a ella y le colocó encima la casaca que el llevaba y se la abrochó._

 _\- Así ya no tendrás frío - ella abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, el calor de la casaca invadió su cuerpo y se sintió mejor - Muchas gracias - olvido su antigua tristeza y le sonrió radiante al niño quien se sonrojó. A lo lejos escucharon unos gritos y él supo que lo llamaban, le dijo que lo esperara y ella asintió viendo como se alejaba. Cuando desapareció, un auto se estacionó frente a ella y de el bajo su tío, le dijo que entrara pero ella se negó diciendo que tenía que esperar, su tío insistió en que pescaría un resfriado y se vio obligada a subir. El auto desapareció cuando llegó el niño al árbol acompañado de su hermano mayor y su tía._

 _\- Estaba aquí - susurró él viendo su lugar vacío - Seguro lo imaginaste - respondió el albino y los tres emprendieron camino a su hogar."_

\- Eres tú... - aún se encontraba estupefacto mientras ella sonreía - Como lo supuse, me olvidaste, pero no te preocupes, el recuerdo siempre permaneció aquí- respondió ella señalando su cabeza, acercándose un poco a él.

\- ¿Cómo? - Memoria eidética - contestó ella, una sonrisa acompañada de nostalgia surco por sus labios - En el año 2001 hubo un accidente automovilístico en esta calle, una familia iba en uno de los vehículos, entre ellos una bebé de apenas un año. Los padres murieron pero la bebé sobrevivió, los médicos diagnosticaron que el golpe que recibió traería repercusiones en ella, para su suerte fue para bien. A los tres años los médicos dijeron que ella tenía memoria eidética, una habilidad que le permite recordar imágenes, sonidos u objetos con un nivel de detalle muy preciso -terminó su relato con la mirada fija en él.

\- Tu eres esa niña - más que una pregunta fue una afirmación que ella confirmo - Ha pasado bastante tiempo - comentó él sin saber como seguir la conversación.

\- Sí..., ese día me pediste que te esperara y así lo hice. Varios días vine a este mismo lugar para entregarte eso y agradecerte pero no volviste - sus palabras no traían ni una pizca de resentimiento ni tristeza, sonaban naturales cosa que lo sorprendió.

\- Así que... muchas gracias - hizo una reverencia y cuando levantó el rostro estaba ligeramente sonrojado, gesto que a él le pareció tierno.

\- No hay de que, gracias a ti por esperar - respondió un tanto avergonzado - Por cierto, nunca me dijiste cual es tu nombre - recordó.

\- Juvia Lockser ¿y el tuyo?

-Gray Fullbuster - ambos sonrieron, este era el inicio de una linda amistad que terminaría en algo más fuerte.

 _"¿Sabes? Creo que está casaca le quedaría muy bien a un niño"_

 _"¿De cabello negro y ojos azules?"_

 _"Y piel clara como su madre, por supuesto."_

•

•

•

•

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿No hubo mucho Gruvia? Bueno, cuando una no está preparada sucede algo así ¡Light, trate de honrar a nuestras vacas! xD ¿Alguien aquí conocía la memoria eidética? Si han visto The Big Bang Theory y recuerdan a Sheldon seguro que sí. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, nos vemos mañana en el segundo día, bye.**


	2. Eyes

**¡Aquí con el segundo día! Espero les guste este capítulo, soy la rareza en persona así que no se sorprendan por lo que sea que haya escrito xD. Los dejo disfrutar de la lectura.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Summary: A ella le encanta ver el mundo a través de sus ojos pero él, quería que fuera por los suyos propios.**

•

•

2\. _Eyes_

•

•

 _De pequeño siempre me gustó observar todo lo que había a mi alrededor, las plantas, animales, colores, edificios. Estuve tan acostumbrado a vivir en esa realidad que cuando la conocí no sabía que hacer._

 _\- Disculpa ¿le dirías a Juvia si hay un columpio por aquí? - me voltee al oír que alguien me hablaba, me tope con el lindo rostro de una niña, muy sonriente, mi cara empezó a quemarme._

 _\- ¿Q-Qué? - odie haber tartamudeado, ella no borró la sonrisa de su rostro a pesar de mi confusión - ¿Hay un columpio por aquí?_

 _Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, sobretodo porque estaba atrás mío aquel juego que ella mencionaba, giré para verificarlo y así era._

 _\- Esta detrás de mí... - le dije, ella no pareció sorprenderse, es más, se rió._

 _\- Juvia lo siente, ¡muchas gracias! - avanzó con pequeños pasos, como si tanteara donde debía pisar, yo la veía sin comprender su extraña actitud hasta que vi que estaba a punto de chocar con un poste. Fui hacia ella con rapidez y la tomé del brazo para desviarla._

 _\- Lo siento, ibas a chocar con un poste - ella giro la cabeza hacia allá y la regreso para mirarme - Gracias, Juvia no puede ver, así que muchas gracias por la ayuda - sus palabras hicieron click en mi cabeza._

 _\- Tú... ¿No puedes ver? - pregunte de nuevo, procesando esa información - Así es ¿por qué? - en ese momento puse atención a sus ojos, eran azules como el océano, solo había una diferencia, estos estaban opacos, no reflejaban nada. Su mirada era vacía, sin derecho a apreciar lo que hay alrededor de ella como yo._

 _\- No es nada - pensé unos segundos - ¿Te gustaría... subir al columpio? - la sonrisa volvió a su rostro y asintió alegre. La ayude a subirse y empecé a empujarla._

 _\- ¡Más alto! - subía y bajaba, ella reía como si todo estuviera bien, como si no hubiera problemas. Eso me contagio y me hizo sonreír, no entendí porque pero quería que esa sonrisa permanezca en su rostro y, haría todo lo posible por lograrlo._

\- Juvia, deja eso ahí - le regañe al ver que intentaba levantar una caja y subirlo a un estante - Pero Gray-sama... - reprochó ella con un mohín, aún así obedeció.

\- No es tu trabajo hacer eso, es el mío - cogí la caja y la coloque arriba, ella se sentó en el sofá - Pero Juvia puede hacerlo - contraatacó.

\- Es mejor no arriesgarse - Gray-sama, Juvia no está embarazada - su actitud infantil no ha cambiado, siempre se ha quejado de los cuidados que le damos.

\- Pero será pronto - ella se sonrojó y yo reí, era divertido avergonzarla respecto a eso.

\- No es gracioso, Gray-sama - se levantó y camino hacia la cocina, conocía perfectamente mi casa como para no tropezarse con los objetos.

\- ¿Has tenido noticias de Gajeel? - intente cambiar el tema hablando de su primo favorito.

\- Juvia no lo ha vuelto a ver desde su boda con Levy-san.

\- Probablemente deberíamos ir por nuestra cuenta... - opiné, sabiendo la reacción de ella sobre el tema que toqué.

\- ¡No, Juvia esperará! - ¡No puedes esperar toda la vida! - a pesar de que ella mirara hacia mí sabía que no podía verme, eso hacía que en mi pecho se instale un terrible y agudo dolor.

\- ¡Yo puedo darte mis ojos! - otra vez discutimos por lo mismo, siempre que le digo esto se pone a la defensiva diciendo que no lo aceptará, lo que más deseo es que pueda observar todo lo que yo veo y haría cualquier cosa por lograrlo.

\- No, Juvia no dejará que Gray-sama haga eso - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte? - me acerque y la tome de los brazos deseando que pudiera ver la tristeza e impotencia en mi rostro pero su mirada estaba perdida.

\- Porque a Juvia... le gusta ver el mundo así - sus brazos rodearon mi espalda y hundí mi cabeza en su cuello.

\- No puedo comprenderte.

\- A pesar de que la visión del mundo de Gray-sama sea común y corriente, a Juvia le gusta cuando explica lo que hay a su alrededor, así Juvia puede imaginarlo como ella desee - su mano acarició mis suavemente mi cabeza.

\- Pero no es lo mismo, yo quiero que tú lo veas por ti misma- apreté el agarre en su cintura como signo de frustración.

\- Y así será algún día, Gray-sama debe ser paciente ¿o es qué ya no desea estar con Juvia por eso?

\- ¡No, por supuesto que no! - no quería que pensara siquiera en ese absurda posibilidad, ella me dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

\- Juvia y Gray-sama esperarán juntos - se colgó de mi cuello como suele hacerlo, yo la sujete de la cintura y nos quedamos así unos minutos.

Han pasado dos meses desde aquello, no hemos vuelto a discutir, tampoco recibimos noticias de Gajeel pero aun así los ánimos se mantienen arriba. Como lo prometí, estoy siendo paciente.

\- Juvia, ¿podrías...? - el sonido de su celular nos interrumpió - Juvia lo siente, debe contestar - la vi sacar el aparato y contestar.

\- ¡Gajeel-kun! ¡Estaba esperando tu llamada! - la mención de ese nombre se robó mi atención - Muy bien, sobre eso... - de un momento a otro la felicidad en su rostro decayó, la desolación cruzó por su rostro.

\- Juvia ¿qué sucede? - sin previo aviso empezó a llorar y temí lo peor, colgó la llamada y se sentó en el sillón detrás de ella con las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

\- Juvia, por favor responde, deja de llorar - intente limpiar sus lágrimas pero seguían saliendo - Gajeel-kun ya dio una respuesta - mi pecho latía con fuerza, si era lo que pensaba me quebraría.

\- Él... encontró un donante para Juvia - murmuró mostrando una gran sonrisa, la alegría que sentí en ese momento fue indescriptible, solo atiné a abrazarla con los ojos húmedos.

 _El mundo al fin cobraría color para ella._

•

•

•

•

 **¿Qué les pareció? Me ha quedado corto pero fue hecho con esfuerzo, como dije a mi me salen medio raro los temas xD. Nos vemos mañana con un nuevo capítulo, bye.**


	3. Family

¡ **Estamos en el tercer día! Casi a mitad de la semana, espero les guste este one-shot, la idea salió de una imagen que vi en el grupo: Gruvia en fanfiction.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Si me perteneciera, lo que leerán abajo ya habría salido hace mucho en el manga.**

 **Summary: - ¿Cómo conocí a tu madre? - ¡¿Atravesaste a mamá con dagas de hielo?! - Eso fue un accidente - Mamá tiene razón al llamarte pervertido.**

•

•

3\. _Familia_

•

•

 _¿Cómo conocí a tu madre?_

En el jardín trasero de una enorme casa, se encontraba jugando un pequeño niño de seis años con cabellos negros, ojos azules y una piel clara. Su nombre era Silver Fullbuster, poseedor de magia de agua como su madre aunque también intentaba aprender la de su padre.

\- Esto es aburrido... - murmuró dejando sus juguetes en el césped, lleva ahí una hora. Al principio fue divertido pero con el paso de las horas se volvió monótono.

\- ¿Me pregunto a qué hora llega mamá? - su madre solía enseñarle a dominar sus poderes, le encanta pasar las tardes con ella pero estos días no la ha visto mucho. Su estómago gruño y él se levantó para ir a la cocina, su madre le hizo unas galletas antes de irse.

\- Ya llegué - escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse seguido de ese grito, el ya sabía quién era.

\- Bienvenido, papá - saludó cuando su padre ingreso a la cocina - ¿Tu madre aún no llega? - preguntó, el negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Dónde esta...? - ¡Oh! El tío Gajeel me dijo que te dijera que no iba a venir a cuidarme pero te fuiste muy temprano y no pude avisarte - interrumpió el pequeño hablando a la velocidad de la luz, aún así fue comprensible para su progenitor.

\- ¿Has estado solo toda la mañana? - preguntó incrédulo y molesto, su hijo asintió - Si yo no lo mato primero lo hará tu madre.

\- Pero el tío Gajeel es mi favorito - Gray sintió su enojo esfumarse y rió por sus palabras, si Lyon quien se auto-proclamaba su tío favorito lo oyera.

\- ¿Qué hiciste toda la mañana? - Solo jugaba, no rompí nada, lo juro - Gray sonrió, su hijo era muy parecido a su madre cuando se sonroja.

\- En ese caso... - Papá - llamó, su hijo lo miraba directamente a los ojos - ¿Si, Silver?

\- Tengo una pregunta - oh no, tres simples palabras le erizaron la piel - Es sobre mamá - los nervios lo atacaron y empezó a sudar, " _por favor, que no sea 'esa' pregunta."_

 _-_ Pues... - el rostro de su hijo estaba ligeramente rosa, él temió lo peor - ¿Cómo conociste a mamá? - la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, él esperaba la temida duda que tenían los niños sobre de donde vienen los bebés.

\- ¿Cómo conocí a tu madre? - repitió aún sin comprenderlo, el niño volvió a asentir - ¡Si! Tú y mamá nunca me lo han dicho - al ver a su hijo una sonrisa surcó por sus labios.

\- ¿Tan interesado estas? - ¡Sí! - reafirmo el pequeño ojiazul, él tomó asiento en frente.

\- Escucha con mucha atención - le dijo, Silver asintió de manera efusiva.

\- Verás, todo empezó cuando la tía Lucy se unió al gremio, en ese entonces ella poseía una inmensa fortuna y llamó la atención de muchos gremios, entre ellos estaba Phantom Lord, ese era el antiguo gremio donde estaba tu madre.

\- ¿Mamá no estuvo siempre en Fairy Tail? - No, se unió después. Como te iba diciendo, secuestraron a la tía Lucy por dinero y nosotros tuvimos que rescatarla. Tu madre estaba en un grupo llamado Element Four donde era maga de clase S junto otros tres, el caso es que me tuve que enfrentar a ella porque era nuestro enemigo.

\- ¿Tú y mamá pelearon apenas al conocerse? - cuestionó sorprendido - Mi mamá ganó ¿verdad? - ¿Por qué dices eso? - ahora fue su turno de sorprenderse - Porque cuando discuten sobre algo mamá siempre gana.

\- Dejáme continuar - pidió tratando de desviar el tema, no es su culpa que su mujer pueda intimidarlo con una mirada - Cuando ella apareció empezó a llover, tu madre traía un paraguas muy infantil, su mirada era vacía y fría. Compartimos un par de palabras hasta que ella dio media vuelta diciendo que se rendía.

\- Papá, cuenta me la verdadera historia de como se conocieron.

\- Es esta, Silver. - Pero no es posible que huyera, si todos le temen, incluso tú ¿por qué se rendiría? - genial, su hijo acaba de recordarle el porqué nadie se atreve a enojar a su mujer. No desde aquella ocasión donde celebraban el segundo cumpleaños de su hijo y como costumbre del gremio, destruyeron todo. Natsu incendio todo y trato de detenerlo, Erza se comió el pastel, Gajeel ayudó en la destrucción de la decoración. Para cuando llegó ella, sus ojos se veían aterradores y con una voz tétrica hizo a todos - incluso Laxus - recoger el desorden y volver a armar todo.

\- Hijo, recuerda me jamás hacer enojar a tu madre - Es la décima vez en el año que me lo dices, papá.

\- Como decía, yo traté de detenerla pero ella me encerró en una burbuja de agua quitándome la respiración, logre liberarme congelándola, ella se sorprendió y yo me preparé para pelear - o sea se quitó la ropa - acto seguido, la atravesé con unas dagas de hielo y...

\- ¡Espera ¿Atravesaste a mamá con dagas de hielo?! - el pequeño pelinegro lo señaló de manera acusatoria y con el ceño fruncido.

\- Las lanzas no le hicieron daño ya que su cuerpo es de agua, ella me atacó de nuevo y le devolví el golpe que no dio resultado. Ella intento convencerme de que le entregará a la tía Lucy y se retiraría, yo me negué. Ella de pronto se enfureció sin razón aparente con la tía Lucy, yo no entendía sus reacciones pero después me atacó con agua hirviendo. Intenté defenderme pero ella era muy rápida.

\- Por supuesto, mi mamá es la mejor maga.

\- Que no te escuche tu tía Erza decir eso - un escalofrío recorrió la columna de ambos.

\- Continuando, sus ataques se volvían más fuertes y no me quedó de otra que escapar - Presentía que lo harías - el ojigris hizo una mueca.

\- Igual me encontró y me atacó, me defendí congelando su torrente de agua y... - el Fullbuster mayor se sonrojó.

\- ¿Y...?

\- Pues..., la congele a ella también y...

\- ¿Y qué, papá? ¿Qué pasó?

\- Te lo diré cuando seas más grande - ¡No! ¡Quiero saber ahora!

\- Bien... por accidente _toquéunodesuspechos_ \- el murmullo fue alcanzado por el niño.

 _-_ Mamá tiene razón al llamarte pervertido - ¡Eso fue un accidente!

\- Volviendo al tema, comenzó a decir cosas raras sobre ser fuerte y protegerme, la lluvia se volvió más intensa. De nuevo se enfureció por alguna palabra que dije y me lanzó un chorro de agua hirviendo que no pude congelar. Se abalanzó contra mí y la detuve, trate de congelarla de nuevo pero fallé, lo hice una segunda vez al notarla distraída y funcionó.

\- ¿Y qué le pasó a mamá? - ninguno de los dos se percató de la tercera persona que entró a la cocina.

\- ¡Gray-sama, Silver-kun, Juvia volvió! - saludo la peliazul yendo a abrazar s su esposo e hijo - ¿De qué hablan? - preguntó curiosa.

\- Sobre como se conocieron papá y tú - Juvia abrió los ojos de asombro y luego sonrió - ¿En qué parte van?

\- Cuando papá te derrota o algo así, ¿qué pasa después? - inquirió el pequeño a su progenitora, desesperado por saber el desenlace.

\- Gray-sama salvo a Juvia y le mostró su primer cielo despejado - el niño pareció contento con esa respuesta - Papá no es tan malo como parece - el pelinegro frunció el ceño ante lo dicho.

\- Cierto, cariño ¿recuerdas que dije que tendrías un hermanito? - el pequeño asintió mirándola, Gray sonrió.

\- ¡Será una niña! - anunció emocionada la ojiazul, su esposo la abrazó junto con su hijo.

\- Ya deberíamos pensar un nombre ¿no? - ella concordó con su marido y fue por una libreta, volteó a ver a su hijo y lo encontró pensativo.

\- Papá - él hizo caso al llamado - ¿de dónde vienen los bebés?

En ese instante, no sabía si debía afrontar ese pregunta como padre responsable o dejar que su querida - e imaginativa - esposa responda por él.

•

•

•

•

 **Aquí llegó la chica con ideas raras xD, un poco tarde pero cumplí, gracias a las personas que me dejaron un review, me alegran el día, nos vemos por la tarde con un nuevo capítulo, cada uno más corto que el anterior XD. Nos vemos, bye.**


	4. Vacations

**¡Hola de nuevo! Ya estamos en el cuarto día, a tres días de acabar esta semana. Esta idea tiene bastante que abarcar pero como soy una mujer de pocas palabras no puedo hacer más xD - es culpa del tiempo -. Espero les guste, disfruten de su lectura.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Summary: Quién diría que en su viaje libre de estrés encontraría al amor de su vida.**

•

•

 _ **Vacaciones**_

•

•

Papeleos, contratos, entrevistas, asambleas, reuniones, pagos. No podía lidiar con todo ese trabajo, apenas era un joven de veintitrés años y ya estaba a cargo de una inmensa empresa. Ahora si que se arrepentía por haberle dicho a su padre que él manejaría la empresa en su ausencia, cargaba mucho sobre sus hombros. Dejo la carpeta que estaba leyendo a un lado y trato de relajarse en su silla.

\- ¡Hey hielitos! Necesito que firmes estos papeles - un pelirrosa entró sin tocar la puerta como siempre. Se recargo sobre la mesa.

\- ¿No te enseñaron a tocar, escupe fuego? - musitó el azabache mientras recibía los papeles y les daba una ojeada.

\- No es como si escondieras algo ¿o sí? - alzó la cabeza para ver la pantalla de su laptop - Seguro son esos vídeos de... - una grapadora se estrelló contra su cara.

\- ¡Cállate! - ¡Eso dolió, imbécil! - el joven de ojos jade se frotaba su lastimado rostro. Él iba a replicar algo pero un dolor de cabeza se lo impidió, se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

\- Oye Gray ¿has considerado tomarte unas vacaciones? - levantó la mirada y vio la preocupación de su amigo - Estoy bien - no quería mentirle, pero era necesario. Si decía la verdad él no le permitiría venir ni un día más.

\- No puedes engañarme, te conozco como a la palma de mi mano - se colocó delante de él - ¡Esta decidido! Te irás a París - el azabache casi se cae de su silla por la frase.

\- ¡¿Estas de broma?! No voy a dejar la empresa sola ¡¿y como que a París?! - se levantó de su asiento para encararlo - No hay de que preocuparse, yo estaré a cargo.

\- Con más razón no debo dejar la empresa... - su amigo/rival lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Lo harás, necesitas relajarte - No, Natsu. Me quedaré aquí - ambos se amenazaron con la mirada pero el Dragneel sonrió, cosa que confundió al pelinegro.

\- ¿Si te obliga Erza, no lo harás? - un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al ver a dónde quería llegar - No te atreverías - murmuró retándolo.

\- Prueba me - y con un portazo salió de la oficina. Gray se dejó caer en su silla, suspirando. " _No lo hará, estoy seguro"_ pensó.

...

..

.

\- ¡Buen viaje, Gray! - y ahí se encontraba en un aeropuerto yendo hacia su avión, siendo despedido por sus amigos.

\- ¡Recuerda relajarte! ¡Nada de trabajo! - lo último dicho por la pelirroja fue más una amenaza que recomendación.

\- Suerte, paleta andante - si no fuera porque estaban Erza y Lucy, la prometida de Natsu con un mes de embarazo, ya habría matado a su "querido" amigo.

\- Pudrete en el infierno, Natsu. - fue lo último que dijo antes de abordar el avión.

El viaje fue relativamente tranquilo, duro bastante pero al menos durmió más de lo que descansa en una semana. Al despertar se sintió con energías renovadas, por los altavoces anunciaron que en unos minutos aterrizarían y se preparó para el descenso.

\- Muchas gracias por elegir aerolíneas "Edolas" - dijo una azafata cuando bajo del avión. Se adentró en el aeropuerto buscando un taxi y se encontró con una limusina esperándolo. " _Ese flamas lo tenía todo planeado"._

Se subió en ella la cual lo llevó a un hotel de cinco estrellas, uno de los más populares en París. Se acomodó en su apartamento, desempacó sus maletas y se sentó en un sillón de cuero, esperando por el vino que pidió.

\- Mañana debería salir, acá es muy aburrido - anotó eso y bebió una copa de aquel vino añejo para después descansar bajo la luz de la luna.

Al día siguiente salió a recorrer las calles, luego de media hora caminando se dio cuenta que estaba perdido en una ciudad en donde apenas y sabía decir buenos días en francés, hace años que no la visitaba. Estuvo caminando por unos minutos más buscando... más bien tratando de ubicarse hasta que un olor peculiar atrajo su atención.

" _Flores"_ pensó al identificar el aroma, miró a todos lados para encontrar el lugar de donde provenía y se topo con un enorme anuncio de una florería. " _Blue flowers"_ leyó el título mentalmente y se acercó al lugar, el sonido de una campanilla se escuchó mientras la puerta se abría y de ella salía una chica, que si bien llevaba un pañuelo en la cabeza y un mandil, para Gray era la chica más hermosa que alguna vez había visto. Tenía un bonito cabello azul que caía en ondas, ojos del mismo color, grandes y expresivos, piel blanca como la nieve.

El joven empresario se quedó admirando a la mujer que acomodaba las flores, una vez su trabajo hecho, sonrió causando un vuelco en el estómago del azabache. Con los nervios en punta, se acercó a paso lento al local dispuesto a entablar una conversación con esa bella mujer. La peliazul se percató de su presencia.

\- _Bonjour -_ saludo él, la preciosa chica le sonrió de manera amistosa.

\- _Bonjour Monsieur. Je peux vous aider? -_ su voz era dulce y suave, con un definido acento francés. El iba a contestar cuando se dio cuenta que no recordaba nada del idioma.

\- ¿Eh...?

\- _Est-ce quelque chose de mal? -_ los nervios lo estaban superando, iba a aflojarse su corbata cuando escuchó el grito de la joven.

\- _Pervert_! - en ese momento notó que ya no traía puesta su camisa.

 _\- ¡_ Espera, es un malentendido! - ella ladeó la cabeza por su lenguaje, no comprendiendo.

 _\- Êtes-vous un touriste? -_ el asintió creyendo que lo había entendido - _Speak English? - después de_ bastante tiempo pudo entender algo de lo que dijo.

\- _Yes , can you understand me? -_ ella asintió - _This is not what you think -_ señaló su torso desnudo sonrojando a la joven.

\- _Can you speak japanese? -_ cuestionó él, ella lo pensó - Juvia sabe un poco - un suspiro de alivio escapó de los labios del ojigris.

\- ¿Vienes de Japón por visita o...? - En realidad, estoy de vacaciones.

\- Oh, en ese caso, Juvia puede recomendarle un guía turístico, es un muy buen amigo mío - dejó pasar el hecho de haber querido golpear a ese "buen amigo" y le propuso algo.

\- ¿Tu negocio es próspero? - Juvia tiene unos cuantos clientes al día.

\- Entonces, que te parece ser mi guía turística, tendrás un pago - la propuesta fue tan repentina que incómodo a la chica - Si no quieres, puedes...

\- Esta bien, Juvia lo hará - él se asombró por lo rápido de su respuesta - Será divertido - y nuevamente, sonrió de una manera que se estaba volviendo adictiva para Gray.

" _Quiero ver tu sonrisa siempre"_

Después de ese día recorrimos juntos las calles de París. Me llevo a un popular lugar llamado Museo del Louvre, alberga grandes obras de arte, descubrí que ella es muy creativa. Fuimos a comer a distintos restaurantes, ella no es de mi clase por lo que su estilo de vida es distinto, aun así, cada pequeña cosa que hace me encanta. Visitamos la catedral de Notre Dame, el Palacio de Versalles, Arco del Triunfo, entre otros lugares. Es muy amable y cariñosa con todos, tiene una personalidad increíble.

\- Gray ¿ya hemos ido a la Torre Eiffel? - consultó la ojiazul mientras caminaban por un parque - Lo mejor para el final ¿no? - ella le dio la razón.

\- ¿Cuándo volverás a Japón? - no se esperaba ese pregunta, durante todo el tiempo que paso con ella se olvido por completo de querer regresar.

\- No lo he planeado aún.

\- En ese caso, Juvia y Gray irán a la Torre Eiffel como última atracción por visitar - sin saberlo, a ambos le dolieron aquellas palabras.

...

..

.

\- ¡Esto es muy alto! - grito la joven florista mirando hacia abajo - Claro, estamos en la planta más alta - contestó con una sonrisa al verla tan animada.

\- Desde aquí puedo ver gran parte de la ciudad - Gray se dedicó a observarla, era muy hermosa. No era de su misma clase, ni país, ni tampoco continente, a veces les costaba entenderse pero a pesar de ello quería permanecer a su lado.

\- Juvia ¿qué pensarías si decido quedarme en París? - desvío su vista del paisaje y prestó atención a su pregunta - Gray tiene obligaciones en Japón, no es una buena idea - contrario a lo que pensó a ella no pareció importarle.

\- ¿Te da lo mismo si me voy? - Gray no pertenece aquí, él debe estar con su familia - iba a replicar algo cuando vio una lágrima descender por su mejilla.

\- ¿Por qué estas llorando? - al verse descubierta trató de limpiarse los ojos pero el la detuvo - ¿Por qué lloras? No me gusta verte llorar.

\- Es que... - un nudo se formó en su garganta - Aunque Juvia quiera que él se quede no es correcto, Gray debe volver con su familia y amigos - más lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, el las limpió con un dedo.

\- ¿Quieres qué me quedé? - ¡Sí, pero Juvia sabe que está mal! Juvia no debió haberse enamorado... - segundos después se dio cuenta de sus palabras y se cubrió la boca, con un notorio sonrojo en el rostro.

\- ¿Tú... me amas? - el se avergonzó - Juvia lo siente, ella no quería... - sintió unos brazos rodearla y colocó su cabeza en su pecho.

\- Y porque no en lugar de quedarme, te vienes conmigo - sugirió para sorpresa de ella - La futura madre de mis hijos no puede vivir en otro continente distinto al mío - la sonrisa de ella fue toda la respuesta que necesitó.

" _¡Hey hielitos! ¿Qué tal te fue?"_

 _"De un modo u otro, gracias Natsu"_

 _" ¿Ah? ¿Por qué me das las gracias? "_

 _"Chicos, quiero presentarles a mi novia, Juvia Lockser"_

 _"¡¿QUÉÉÉ?!"_

•

•

•

•

 **Eso fue todo, tal vez algún día - llamese próximo año - lo edite y mejore, por ahora este es mi aporte. Ojalá sea de su agrado, no pude profundizar más a causa de la escuela pero igual espero y les guste, nos vemos mañana, bye.**

 **Psdt: Si no entienden cierta parte de los diálogos, usen traductor google. Yo hice eso xD**


	5. Sounds

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?** **Sí, tienen derecho a lanzarme piedras por no publicar a tiempo esto, pero todo es culpa de los profesores, estuve tan ocupada con tarea, tarea, tarea ¿y qué creen? Tarea xD. Mi aporte a esta hermosa pareja con un pequeño drabble, ojalá les guste. Disfrutad de la lectura.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Summary: - A Juvia le gusta el sonido del corazón de Gray-sama.**

•

•

 _5\. Sonidos_

•

•

Y la noticia del momento, que recorría cada rincón de la ciudad de Magnolia, era sobre el reciente anuncio del inicio de la relación entre el Devil slayer del hielo, Gray Fullbuster, y la maga elemental, Juvia Lockser. En el gremio, todos festejaban la gran noticia.

\- ¡Te habías tardado mucho, cubito de hielo!

\- Me alegro que por fin estén juntos.

\- Muchas felicidades Juvia-san y Gray-san.

\- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Gray, por fin has aceptado los sentimientos de Juvia. ¡Felicidades!

\- Si la mujer es feliz no tengo problema; pero si la haces llorar una vez más ten por seguro que no podrán reconocer tus restos - no hay que decir que aquella amenaza iba muy enserio.

\- ¡Juvia es muy feliz al lado de Gray-sama! - exclamó muy contenta, todo el tiempo que espero valió la pena, por fin obtuvo lo que tanto ansió.

\- Que rápido crecen mis mocosos - el maestro se limpió sus lágrimas - ¡Un brindis por la nueva pareja de Fairy Tail! - alzó un vaso de alcohol.

\- ¡Aye sir! - respondieron al unísono avergonzado a los mencionados, sobretodo al azabache, el cual fue llenado de felicitaciones, reproches y amenazas.

\- ¡Ya debías sentar cabeza!

\- ¡Aceptar sentimientos es de hombres!

\- Ara ara, estoy muy feliz por ustedes.

\- Más te vale no herir a Juvia de nuevo, Gray.

Bueno, hacer ruido por cualquier cosa era normal en el gremio. Él solo se limitaba a escuchar el bullicio, de vez en cuando desviaba la vista hacia _su novia,_ quien se veía muy sonriente, eso lo contagio y mostró una ligera sonrisa.

\- El gremio estuvo muy ruidoso hoy ¿lo notó, Gray-sama? - estaban caminando por las calles, la peliazul iba muy cerca de él.

\- No es una novedad - contestó con simpleza.

\- Gray-sama - escuchó el llamado de su novia y giro a verla - Juvia... ¿Puede abrazarlo? - la pregunta lo descolocó, normalmente ella se lanzaba a sus brazos y él le rodeaba la cintura con una mano, ese solía ser un abrazo, además así marca su territorio, porque lo que lo llevó a hacer a la maga de agua su novia lo más pronto posible fue el hecho de que el género masculino le llamaba la atención la linda maga, y él no aceptaba eso.

\- No entiendo porque me pides eso, es lo que haces siempre - ella pareció conforme con la respuesta.

\- En ese caso... - se lanzó a sus brazos, lo rodeo y colocó su cabeza sobre el pecho descubierto de él, no previo la acción.

\- ¿Juvia? - preguntó, eso fue raro, además de que estaban en medio de la calle y todos los estaban mirando, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Ella se separó de su pecho con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Vamos, Gray-sama? - reanudaron su caminata, pasaron cerca de dos sujetos y no pudo evitar escuchar sus murmullos.

\- _¿Lo ves? Ella siempre es muy cariñosa pero él la desprecia._

 _\- ¿Cuanto apuestas a que lo deja en menos de una semana?_

\- _No lo sé, pero ella necesitará a alguien quien la consuele ¿no? -_ esos comentarios de verdad lo enfadaron, sobre todo la cara de pervertidos de ambos sujetos. Así que, mando al diablo toda la gente a su alrededor.

\- Juvia - escuchó la voz de su amado y volteó a verlo, sin previo aviso él la tomó de la cintura y la besó, las bocas de las personas - y ambos sujetos - cayeron hasta el suelo. Segundos después se separó de ella.

\- Vamos - la tomó de la mano y giro su rostro, el cual estaban tan rojo como el de ella.

\- G-Gray-sama - su respiración estaba agitada, aún así esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- A Juvia le gusta el sonido del corazón de Gray-sama - ese comentario, hizo que su rostro ardiera en grandes proporciones.

 _"Y a mí, me gusta el sonido de tu respiración agitada, cuando estás conmigo"_

•

•

•

 **No sé, creo que me quedo como para el último día. Otra vez me disculpo por el retraso - soy una irresponsable uou - espero les haya gustado, nos vemos con el siguiente muy pronto, bye.**


	6. Fear

**¡Konichiwa! Si, otra vez estoy aquí - más vale tarde que nunca - publicando el penúltimo día, al principio me dije que iba a hacer el miedo de Gray por otra cosa pero luego pensé :"** _ **No, eso es poco original "**_ **y termine haciendo esto que es casi lo mismo xD. Espero sea de su agrado, disfrutad de la lectura.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Summary: Porque él tenía miedo, miedo de hacerla llorar y sufrir, de nuevo.**

•

•

 _6\. Miedo_

•

•

 _" - ¿Donde te gustaría que viviéramos? - A Juvia le gustaría volver al hogar que compartían."_

El aceptó sin titubeos.

 _" - Gray-sama, Juvia piensa que podrían tener una mascota."_

Él le trajo un cachorro al siguiente día.

 _" - ¿Qué color prefieres? - A Juvia le gusta el verde limón. "_

Las paredes de su cuarto fueron pintadas de ese color.

" - _Juvia cree que los claveles serían una buena opción ¿y usted, Gray-sama?"_

El día de su boda, las mesas estaban decoradas con claveles.

" _\- ¿Qué lugar te agrada más? - Bueno, Juvia disfrutó su estadía en Akane Resort. "_

Para su luna de miel, se hospedaron en la mejor habitación de aquel lugar.

 _" - ¿Gray-sama, qué quiere comer hoy? - Lo que tu desees."_

Ella quería cocinarle algo que a él le guste.

 _" - ¿Qué misión podríamos hacer hoy? - Esta misión tiene una buena paga, Gray-sama"_

Él cogió aquella, y ambos partieron a realizarla.

 _" - ¿Que te gustaría de cumpleaños, Juvia? - Oh, Juvia pensaba en un bonito vestido que vio, Erza-san."_

El día de su cumpleaños, su esposo le regaló el vestido que ella mencionó.

 _" - Levy-san ¿cómo se llama ese libro? A Juvia le interesa - El principito, puedo conseguir te una copia si quieres."_

Esa tarde, obtuvo el libro en sus manos, como un obsequio de su querido azabache.

" - _Oye mujer, ¿qué dijiste? - Gajeel-kun, Juvia te pregunto si sería una buena idea hacer un pinic. "_

Un día después, su esposo la llevó de día de campo.

Aunque en un principio le había parecido tierno que él no le llevara la contraria y la consintiera en todo a su manera, ahora lo sentía muy monótono y aburrido. Si ella decía que debía ser blanco una cosa negra, él se encargaba de pintarla.

\- Juvia irá de compras, Gray-sama ¿quiere que le traiga algo? - el pelinegro la miró y negó con la cabeza - No te preocupes, compra lo que tú necesites.

En verdad, ella quería que dejara de ser tan complaciente y que actuará como antes, su Gray-sama no era así, desde que habían anunciado su compromiso las cosas habían cambiado, no sabía si para bien o mal.

\- Gray-sama - toda su atención la posó en ella - ¿Por qué siempre trata así a Juvia? - su pregunta lo sorprendió, dejándolo sin palabras por unos segundos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Si Juvia quiere algo, Gray-sama se lo da.

\- ¿No quieres que lo haga? - ¡A esto se refiere Juvia! - por primera vez, en todo este tiempo, estaban discutiendo, o al menos ella estaba a la defensiva.

\- Tranquila ¿qué te molesta? - definitivamente, ella se cansó de esa actitud, sin decir nada más se retiró a la habitación que compartían, cerrándola con llave. El la siguió.

\- Juvia, abre la puerta - ella hizo caso omiso a su pedido - ¡Por favor! - no, no quería.

Se quedó en su cama, llorando sin saber porqué. Solo quería que todo volviera a ser como el inicio de su relación. Cuando ella decía algo y él lo tomaba en cuenta, pero al final entre los decidían, cuando él no la trataba como la reina del universo.

Tal vez, antes hubiera estado muy feliz por el trato que recibía, ahora solo podía pensar en que desconocía a la persona detrás de la puerta.

Al otro lado, él escuchó sollozos, no pudo evitar dejarse caer al suelo, frustrado y molesto consigo mismo.

Después de todo, la había hecho llorar, de nuevo.

A pesar de que intentó hacerla feliz en todo lo que ella desee, siguió lastimándola, eso era lo que más temía, hacerla sufrir y llorar como antes cuando la rechazaba de manera fría, creyó que podía arreglar eso ahora que estaban casados, pensó que podía enmendar sus errores pero nada ha cambiado.

\- _"¿Por qué siempre tengo que lastimarte?" -_ se lamento recostado sobre la puerta.

A la mañana siguiente despertó a dolorido, la posición en la que durmió no fue muy cómoda. Escuchó pasos acercarse y se levantó, la puerta se abrió con lentitud y ambos se toparon cara a cara. Los ojos de ella estaban rojos e hinchados, no pudo evitar sentirse.

\- Yo... lo siento - se disculpó con una mano detrás del cuello, sobando la parte que le dolía, ese gesto no paso desapercibido por ella.

\- No, Juvia lo lamenta, Gray-sama debió pasar una mala noche - reconoció avergonzada por su reacción de anoche.

\- ¿De qué hablabas ayer? - se atrevió a preguntar, ella se encogió en su sitio.

\- Bueno... - hizo una pausa - Juvia cree que Gray-sama actúa muy diferente.

\- ¿Diferente?

\- Gray-sama se comporta de manera _complaciente_ con Juvia, hace todo lo que Juvia dice y resulta muy extraño - Creí que a ti te gustaría eso.

\- No es que a Juvia no le guste, es solo que así no es Gray-sama - bajo la mirada al sentir la suya fija sobre ella.

\- Pensé... - tomó una bocanada de aire - Que sí actuaba así ya no te lastimaría como antes, pero veo que es imposible, soy un idiota - ella se quedó estupefacta con lo que dijo, reaccionó al recordar sus últimas palabras.

\- ¡No, Gray-sama jamás será un idiota! - él se sorprendió porque le alzó la voz - Juvia será feliz siempre y cuando Gray-sama este a su lado - se acercó y lo abrazó con una sonrisa en sus labios. Él tardó un poco en corresponderle.

\- Gracias - se separó con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Gray-sama ¿qué le gustaría desayunar? - Se me antojan unos huevos revueltos.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, fue a prepararle un festín a su amado.

 _"No la amo a ella por la forma en que baila con mis ángeles, sino por como su nombre puede callar mis demonios"_

•

•

•

 **¿Raro? Sí, yo también lo creo xD. La última frase la vi en el grupo Gruvia en fanfiction y me dije "¿por qué no agregarlo aquí? " y ahí lo tienen. Como dije, lo presentó tarde pero lo presento. Nos vemos en el último día para el cual no tengo ni una idea xD, bye.**


	7. Answer

**¡Ya traje este último capítulo! No puedo creer que haya tardado un mes en acabarlo, viendo esto estoy segura que me irá peor en el Gruvia month. Espero sea de su agrado, disfrutad de la lectura.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Summary: La respuesta que ella esperaba, definitivamente no era esa. - ¿Gray-sama, de qué está hablando?**

•

•

 _7\. Respuesta_

•

•

Un suspiro de cansancio escapa de sus labios, con las manos en los bolsillos camina a casa después de un agotador día de escuela, su mirada está sostenida en el suelo, incluso se siente cansado como para levantar la vista.

\- Maldita escuela... - murmura con fastidio, iba a cruzar a la otra acera cuando escucha una voz familiar.

\- ¡Gray-sama! - reconoce al instante esa voz y gira para ver a la dueña.

\- ¿Juvia, qué haces aquí?

\- Juvia quería acompañar a Gray-sama a casa - respondió con un tenue rojo en la mejillas, el arqueó una ceja - Sabes, normalmente debería ser al revés - opinó, sin embargo la dejó caminar a su lado.

\- ¿Qué tal le fue hoy, Gray-sama? - pregunta con curiosidad, él chasquea la lengua.

\- Normal - dijo con voz neutra.

\- Gray-sama parece cansado - comenta con tono de preocupación, él suspira, no es fácil esconder eso pequeños detalles a alguien tan perceptiva como ella.

\- No es nada, es cosa de todos los días - contesta, la observa por el rabillo de su ojo - ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces por acá?

\- Mamá dejó a Juvia salir, es un bonito día - una enorme sonrisa esta plasmada en su rostro.

\- No deberías hacerlo.

\- Gray-sama, Juvia esta bien, no pasará nada - responde haciendo un mohín, en ese momento observa su rostro, muy pálido.

\- Te llevaré a tu casa - anuncia sin mirarla y cambia de dirección siendo seguido por ella - Juvia quiere acompañar a Gray-sama a casa.

\- Primero es tu salud - ¡Pero-!

\- Nada, tu no debes hacer esfuerzo físico - refuta, ella se queda callada, no se anima a seguir discutiendo.

\- Gray-sama tendrá que recompensar a Juvia - declaró, no molesta, pero tal vez decepcionada.

\- De acuerdo - acepta, la sonrisa vuelve al rostro de la fémina - ¡Gracias Gray-sama, Juvia lo verá mañana! - sin darse cuenta, ya estaban delante de su casa.

\- Hasta luego - se despidió y partió rumbo a su hogar.

...

..

..

.

\- Bienvenido, Gray - una mujer de cierta edad lo recibió - Buen día, señora Lockser.

\- Juvia baja enseguida - avisó, se retiró y lo dejó en la sala.

\- ¡Gray-sama! - la vio descender por las escaleras, llevaba un bonito vestido floreado y el cabello suelto.

\- Buen día - saludó mientras ella lo abrazaba, no le correspondió pero tampoco la alejó.

\- ¿Que harán hoy Juvia y Gray-sama? - cuestiona separándose.

\- Literatura, ¿has leído el Principito?

\- Es el libro favorito de Juvia - responde con una sonrisa. Toman asiento en una mesa y empieza la sesión.

Gray conoce a Juvia desde muy niños, se podría decir que son mejores amigos, él siempre a cuidado de ella debido a su estado de salud, la peliazul es anémica. Siempre ha tenido miedo de las recaídas que ella tiene y sus consecuencias, una infección puede ser letal, tampoco puede hacer mucho desgaste físico. Es por eso que Gray, se ha propuesto cuidarla y protegerla de todo, incluso si eso significa usar sus fines de semana para enseñarle sobre distintas áreas.

\- Gray-sama, Juvia quiere preguntarle algo.

\- Adelante - definitivamente, no estaba preparado para lo que venía.

\- ¿Qué siente Gray-sama por Juvia? - tal vez caerse de su asiento ante la pregunta no fue una buena idea.

\- ¡Gray-sama! ¿Se encuentra bien? - la ojiazul se acerca con una notable preocupación en el rostro.

\- Estoy bien - recobra su compostura y se sienta de nuevo.

\- ¿Le molesto lo que Juvia dijo? - el ladea la cabeza, preguntándose como ha llegado a esa conclusión - No estoy molesto.

\- ¿Entonces Gray-sama responderá a mi pregunta? - se afloja el cuello de su camisa en busca de aire, sus mejillas ligeramente coloradas.

\- Te lo diré en una semana - se arrepiente al instante, iba a retractarse pero al ver la sonrisa de ella y el brillo en sus ojos no pudo, solo le queda resignarse.

Esta totalmente acabado.

...

..

..

.

Ya han pasado seis días desde aquella fecha en la que le prometió responder a su duda, le ha dado un millón de vueltas al asunto y no consigue aclararlo.

 _¿Qué siente por Juvia?_

Muy difícil de responder, ella es...

La persona que él quiere cuidar y proteger.

¿ _Nada más?_

La persona a la cual cela siempre de cualquier chico.

¿ _Falta algo?_

La persona que lo pone de buen humor con una sonrisa cuando esta molesto.

¿ _Otra cosa?_

La chica más hermosa que él haya visto.

¿ _Ya lo sabes?_

Acaba de comprender algo, no sabe si es amor o no, solo sabe que siempre quiere permanecer a su lado _._

 _¿Eso es amor?_

Por fin lo ha captado

Gray Fullbuster acaba de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia cierta ojiazul.

...

..

.

\- Gray-sama ¿cómo es esto? - señala un ejercicio.

\- Es así - comienza a explicarle como resolverlo. Ella no ha vuelto a preguntar sobre su respuesta y él agradece ello, no sabe aún como expresar sus sentimientos.

Ve a Juvia pensar en algo muy concentrada, iba a preguntarle en qué pensaba pero ella se adelanta.

\- Gray-sama, ¿cuál es su respuesta? - cuestiona con la mirada fija en la suya, sus palabras se oyen de manera inocente. Si creía que se había olvidado estaba muy equivocado.

\- Eh... - siente su garganta reseca - Bueno...

\- ¿Gray-sama no lo sabe? - ¡Claro que sí!

\- ¿Entonces? - ladea la cabeza confundida y él no sabe que hacer, se da ánimos a si mismo para empezar.

\- Pues... Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo - sus mejillas se encuentran igual a las de la chica - Tu sonrisa es bastante contagiosa y...

\- ¿Gray-sama, de que está hablando? - su susurró no fue escuchado por él.

\- Me agrada cuidarte y que estés cerca de mí, me enfurece que le sonrías a otro chico, creo que eres la chica más bella que conocí.

\- Gray-sama...

\- Yo... Tú... - nunca ha sido bueno expresando sus sentimientos, le ha costado horrores decir lo primero y ahora no sabe cómo continuar. Se sorprende al sentir los brazos de ella a su alrededor.

\- ¡Gray-sama, Juvia también lo ama! - por el tono de voz que usa sabe que está llorando - ¡Mucho! - dejándose llevar por aquella fémina, la abraza.

\- Yo también - murmura contra su oído.

\- Pero... - oh no, eso no es buena señal - Juvia no se refería a esto.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Juvia sólo quería saber la respuesta del ejercicio número siete - ahí es cuando recién se percata de ese pequeño detalle.

¡Jodidas matemáticas!

A quien engaña, probablemente les agradezca más adelante por lo que involuntariamente hicieron por él.

 _"El amor es como subir a una noria y quedar sin aliento, pero antes de perder la respiración por completo, vale la pena ser prudentes y también valientes"_

•

•

•

 **¡Por fin terminé mi Gruviaweek! Gracias a las personas que leyeron esta historia, que se hizo muy extensa xD. Disculpen el retraso, intentaré que no vuelva a suceder, nos vemos en un nuevo proyecto, disculpen el OOC que pueda haber, bye.**


End file.
